


Distracting Desires

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rare Pairing, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor is entranced, in a completely scientific manner, with Skyfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting Desires

Perceptor found that concentration was necessary but difficult when Skyfire spoke. He'd never been so distracted by a mech. For one, it was wonderful to have a mech around who could follow pure science in its wonderfully myriad forms. But, almost distressingly to the mech who prided himself on professionalism at all times, Skyfire was… imposingly beautiful. There was a beautiful mathematical equation in the proportions and geometry of the shuttle-mech. Perceptor found himself writing it out in his processor, even as Skyfire was explaining the complicated life cycle of an organism he had encountered in a planetary system Perceptor had only barely heard of. It took a long silence before Perceptor realized Skyfire must have asked him a question, and he was forced to pretend he had been considering it while his data recall found and replayed the question for him. He even managed a dignified and correct answer, scolding himself about falling prey to such physicality, and he pushed his focus on the faceplates of his comrade.

Skyfire continued sharing his vast wealth of knowledge, those perfectly crafted plates moving in synchronized harmony to the vocalizer emitting the pleasing polysyllabic melody of science. Perceptor was certain he had found the perfect partner to set about exploring the full mysteries of the galaxy, losing himself in the information deluge offered to him so freely.

A new silence fell, prompting Perceptor to recall the last thing spoken, but it seemed Skyfire had just trailed off, while those keen optics focused fully on him. Perceptor was completely unsure how to handle the evident breach of professionalism he had created, his mouth opening but failing to bring forth any coherent sound.

"Perceptor, are you attracted to me?"

Skyfire's simple interrogative method had a calming effect on the smaller scientist. "I appear to be torn between an earnest desire to hear more of your scientific method, and a less intellectual one of exploring the sensor nodes traced throughout your frame," Perceptor answered him honestly and in accurate detail.

Skyfire smiled at him, before standing, starting a momentary flare of danger-response in Perceptor's processor. He had crossed some line, and lost the intellectual company he yearned for by being so unprofessionally distracted by physicality!

"Perhaps we should discuss my exploration of the Nerosian system in a space more suitable to reclining then?" Skyfire offered. Perceptor, still silent, merely accepted the hand that guided him out and up to the aerie Skyfire kept.

Perhaps it was possible to have both desires at once.


End file.
